


古琴

by averyvideogames



Category: V - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyvideogames/pseuds/averyvideogames





	古琴

墨燃0.5* 楚晚宁

\--------------------------------------------------------------

满天神佛都像是陷在了无边悠远的琴音中。

琴音像是冰泉初解，又像是飞鸟振翅。清冷的月光洒在桐木古琴上，泛起微微的幽光。

墨燃一声不吭地看着楚晚宁的侧影。清冷幽暗的月光给他轻描淡写地勾了个边，那席地而坐的身影明明看上去说不出的清高寡淡，却让人忍不住地想跟他抵死缠绵。

踏仙君心下一动，下意识想上前打断楚晚宁弹奏，却不知怎么有些犹豫，向前迈出的脚步硬生生地停在半空中。他又瞥了楚晚宁一眼，看着他苍白的面庞和锋利的薄唇。

明明骨头都酥软了，看上去还是这么清高。

踏仙君轻轻嗤笑一声，心里猜到楚晚宁是因被他软禁而心中郁结才席地弹琴，也想起楚晚宁失了灵核从此再无反抗之力，先前那些模糊的犹豫全都在一念之间散去，他懒洋洋地踏着步子走到楚晚宁身侧，楚晚宁终于察觉到他的存在，琴音骤停。

“弹啊，”踏仙君席地坐在他身侧，手肘支在膝盖上撑着头，整个人看上出说不出的慵懒，“怎么不弹了?”

楚晚宁一言不发，只是睁开凤目，微微松了琴弦。

踏仙君今天难得的好兴致，楚晚宁无声的抗拒也没能让他咒骂出声。他静静地盯着楚晚宁把所有琴弦都微微松了，才向前倾身，撩起楚晚宁垂落下来的一丝碎发在指尖把玩着，冷笑一声:“既然不打算弹了，就把弦拆了吧，松它干嘛?”

楚晚宁正在收回的手指顿在半空中，半晌他才慢慢地重新伸出手，将琴弦一根根拆下。

上好的桐木古琴在月光下泛着老旧古朴的暗红光泽，雪白的琴弦微微反着光，刺进墨燃暴虐的瞳孔里，他将楚晚宁那一缕碎发缠绕在自己指尖上，猛地下拉，楚晚宁痛苦地半抬起脸，手中的琴弦散落在他的衣袍上。

“让你拆你就拆，我让你弹的时候怎么不弹?”墨燃暴怒的声音在耳边响起，楚晚宁紧紧阖上眼，并不答话。

墨燃盯着他暴露在月光中的脸庞，明明是这么一张冷淡锋利的面容，却让人无端想起他被情欲支配时，哭喊着求饶的模样。

踏仙君想着想着，突然狎昵地轻笑起来，他张开手掌，楚晚宁的发丝从他手心里滑落，已经被指尖强硬地绕成了细小的卷。墨燃于是亲昵地抚摸着楚晚宁微微颤抖的脊背，在他耳边轻声呢喃:“晚宁，又欠操了是吗?”

“放手。”楚晚宁终于淡淡地说，他不愿意再跟踏仙君纠缠，只是将琴弦一根根捡起来，想要起身离去。

但他却被墨燃强硬地按着肩膀留在原位，踏仙君蓦地拿过他手里的琴弦，漠然地盯着他的眼睛:“去哪啊?”

楚晚宁几乎是愤恨地跟他对视着，眼眸里倒映着墨燃扭曲苍白的面庞。过了很久，他才无力地阖上眼，淡淡地说:“放开我。”

墨燃不紧不慢地摩挲着他的琵琶骨，声音沙哑低沉:“为什么呢?晚宁，给我个理由。”

他的嗓音说不出是悠闲还是嘲讽，只是淡淡地说:“给我个理由。”

他俯下身，在树叶里透出来月光的照射下从背后抱住楚晚宁，他在四方寂静中饶有兴趣地盯着楚晚宁锋利的眉眼，良久的软禁并没有消散楚晚宁眉眼间天生的傲气。

楚晚宁抚琴时，挺直的脊背像极了他满身孤傲的清高，像是无论如何都不会被摧毁一般。

踏仙君却不顾一切地想要将他撕碎，想将他的血肉融进自己的骨血里，从此只能在他身下双腿大开着低喘呻吟。

墨燃突然粗鲁地将楚晚宁翻过来按在古琴上，脊背和实木相撞的瞬间发出一声轻响，楚晚宁闷哼一声，然后猛烈地挣扎起来:“孽畜……”

古琴发出不堪重负的“咯吱”声，楚晚宁背后是冰冷的实木，连脊椎都隐隐作痛，而身前墨燃滚烫的胸膛却挤压着他，逼得他在心中生出无边的惶然来。深冬的寒冷穿过层层叠叠的衣物透进骨缝里，楚晚宁打了个哆嗦，几乎是无意识地呢喃着:“冷……”

“操开了就不冷了。”墨燃咬牙切齿地从牙缝里挤出几个字，他猛地扯下楚晚宁的长裤，硬热的性器直接施虐般地贯穿了楚晚宁。

墨燃长出一口气，楚晚宁的后穴像是还记得性器操弄时情色的刺激，穴肉温暖又黏腻，很轻易地容纳了他。

墨燃刚一进去就被多情妩媚的穴肉吸吮地轻轻抽了一口气，他几乎是强硬地掰开楚晚宁修长的双腿好方便自己大幅度的插抽，铁钳般的手掌在楚晚宁大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤上留下青紫的指痕。

楚晚宁的瞳孔有些溃散，他伸出手来无力地推着墨燃急促起伏着的胸膛，手掌上炽热的触感衬的背后更加冰凉。他咬着牙，用尽全身气力将身上正在粗喘的男人推开，后穴里正快速抽动着的茎身因为他的动作整根退出，只留下圆润粗大的茎头埋在穴口。

“操!”墨燃嗓音沙哑，他狠狠甩了楚晚宁一个巴掌，平日里清冷的面庞很快红肿起来。踏仙君又重新俯下身，他将楚晚宁不住挣扎着的手臂按在他头顶，用坚韧的琴弦绑住。楚晚宁还在挣扎着，于是琴弦很快陷进他的皮肉中，在温热的皮肤上留下一条条血迹。

墨燃死死按住他的双手不让楚晚宁继续挣扎，正在勃勃跳动着的性器又重新埋进楚晚宁的后穴里。硬热的性器在甬道里快速插抽着，茎身上凸起的青筋与细嫩敏感的肠壁清晰地摩擦着，楚晚宁双腿大开，无助地颤抖着。

细白手腕上被琴弦勒出来的血痕刺痛了墨燃幽深的眼眸，他粗长的性器毫无预兆地退出大半，又猛地抬腰埋进楚晚宁的后穴里，饱满的囊带和臀瓣撞击时发出淫靡的响声。楚晚宁死死咬着自己的下唇，于是四方寂静中只有肉体拍打的声音和墨燃粗重的喘息。

楚晚宁身下是冰冷的古琴，像是怎么也不会暖一般，冰冷的寒意直直刺入楚晚宁不住颤抖着的身躯中。他的腰身抵着桐木古琴的边缘，已经在墨燃大开大合的动作下隐隐发疼，臀部却悬在半空中，大腿内细嫩的皮肉在刺骨的寒风中已经有些冰冷。

墨燃粗喘着放开他的双手，手腕上的血迹已经在寒冷的温度下停止了流动，他亲吻着楚晚宁的鬓角，身下却急促地插抽着，嗓音里全是情欲中的沙哑:“别再动了。”

楚晚宁的后穴绞得极紧，层层叠叠的穴肉温柔炽热地吸吮着，墨燃掐着楚晚宁腰身的双手徒然用力，手背上青筋凸起，他狠狠地掐着楚晚宁的腰身带向自己，像是要把人从古琴上拉起，直直撞向自己，性器狠狠地整根没入，楚晚宁终于抑制不住地闷哼一声。

后穴里肿胀的感觉让楚晚宁的小腿不住地颤抖着，墨燃低喘着牢牢覆盖着他，垂落下来的发丝在楚晚宁眼前随着他的动作律动着，粗大的性器埋进后穴里滚烫的甬道中，和层层叠叠的穴肉摩擦着。

墨燃居高临下地盯着楚晚宁，深不见底的眼眸里全是楚晚宁隐忍着情欲的面庞，但他的呼吸还是难以自抑地粗重起来，大腿内侧的皮肤上全是青紫的掐痕，浅淡的唇上有一道明显的咬痕。

墨燃粗长的性器在楚晚宁的后穴里折磨着他，琴弦深深陷进楚晚宁手腕的皮肉中，像是要凝固在血液里。墨燃幽暗的眼眸看着两人的交合处，蹂躏过度的穴口已经有些肿胀，楚晚宁悬空的大腿还在微微颤抖着，微阖的凤目里盛满了氤氲的水汽。

肉体的拍打声连成一片，墨燃俯下身凑近楚晚宁的耳畔，于是粗重的喘息声就落在楚晚宁的耳边。他感受着楚晚宁在他身下细小地战栗，突然间狎昵地放慢了动作，粗长的茎身于是一点点深入后穴，将敏感的穴肉撑开。

墨燃轻笑一声，他趴在楚晚宁身上不住地插抽着，硕大的茎头每次都随着动作狠狠地撞向后穴的最深处，感受着穴肉温柔缠绵的吞吐。

楚晚宁的手腕在无意识的挣扎下被勒出几条细细的血痕，他却仿佛没有知觉一般，只是死死地咬着自己的下唇，不让自己在墨燃粗鲁的鞭挞下惊喘出声。

墨燃的动作有一瞬间的停滞，很快又狠狠地撞击起来，炽热的胸膛不由分说地压了下来，古琴“吱呀”着发出不堪重负的声音，墨燃却不管不顾地撬开楚晚宁禁闭的牙关，唇齿间粗鲁的动作像是要将楚晚宁吞噬掉一般，却透露出无边缠绵的情意。

墨燃在他身上黏腻地插抽着，楚晚宁死死阖着眼，无助地喘息着。他仰起脖子任由墨燃一下下地顶进自己后穴的最深处，直到最后喷发在自己温暖的内壁上。

直到墨燃粗重的喘息声慢慢平复下来，楚晚宁仍是一言不发的。墨燃犹豫片刻，并没有从他身体里退出来，只是慢慢解开那些已经陷进皮肉中的琴弦，将沾着血的银丝扔到一边。他紧紧皱着眉，动作是轻柔的，但声音仍然低沉冷峻:“不是说了不要动吗?”

楚晚宁轻轻阖上眼，大概是情欲抒发后整个人有些慵懒，踏仙君并没有跟计较他一时的反抗，只是伸手强硬地揽过楚晚宁的肩膀，将人抱坐在自己腿上。楚晚宁裸露在外的双腿已经有些冰凉了，踏仙君慢慢揉着他的小腿和腰身，嘴上仍然是不饶人的:“怎么操开了还这么冷?是我没让你爽吗？”

小腿肚子上细细绵绵的颤抖在踏仙君恍若温柔的揉捏下渐渐平静下来，腰身也像是没那么酸软了，但后穴里还没退出去的性器连带着黏腻的触感仍然让楚晚宁不舒服地皱了皱眉。

手指已经失去了触感，楚晚宁将冰冷的手收回到长袖中，听到踏仙君暴虐的声音在自己耳畔响起:“以后还弹琴吗?”

他跪坐在墨燃身上，墨燃将他揽在自己怀里，胸膛相触时炽热的温度让楚晚宁难以自制地恍了下神。

半晌楚晚宁才像是从那一时失神中清醒过来，他轻轻张开泛着嫣红水光的薄唇，清清冷冷地说:“滚。”

他仍是清高的，像是那悠扬的古琴。


End file.
